


Don't Forget

by Minutia_R



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I can't think what you've got to say that I've not heard from Gabriel twice.  But do go on, I'm sure it's good for my character."</i>
</p>
<p>Mordecai tells Christopher off at the end of <i>Conrad's Fate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secret-soup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=secret-soup).



> This is a comic I drew for [secret-soup](http://secret-soup.tumblr.com/)'s birthday. It's a bit of a departure for me; I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. R----: What are you drawing?
> 
> Minutia: A birthday present for Soup.
> 
> Mr. R----: It's just a couple of guys standing around and talking. Why is this even a comic?
> 
> Minutia: *draws*
> 
> Mr. R----: You should put an explosion in the next panel.
> 
> Minutia: No.
> 
> Mr. R----: So this guy, he's the other one's mentor, right?
> 
> Minutia: Well, not exactly . . .
> 
> Mr. R----: Whatever. Once you're done with this, you should draw the comic I'm making up. The internet will love it.


End file.
